


Hard as Steel

by Anonymous



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Gen, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, one-sided Jason Todd/Dick Grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason pisses off big brother & learns not to mess with him. Title from the song: Daddy's hands
Relationships: (one-sided), Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Hard as Steel

Dick scanned the group gathered in the strategy room. With slightly narrowed eyes, he stood at the front of the room, searching. It may look like he was counting heads, trying to see if all his young charges were in the room. But Dick already knew who would be missing. The head of unruly greasy black hair wasn’t there. 

Jason was hardly ever interested in strategy – his forte was action as he liked to say all the time. “What do I hit?” was Jason’s refrain. Dick couldn’t help feel betrayed that Bruce had dumped his adopted son on his ward. Well, no longer a ward either. Dick hadn’t been ward of Bruce Wayne for years now. Not since he turned 18 and Bruce had forgotten to wish him, but certainly didn’t forget to provoke Dick and chase him out. Dick reckoned it was one way to dissolve wardship. He was bitter, so sue him. At least, Dick now had the pleasure to realise Bruce’s “son” guzzled alcohol like water, smoked like a chimney, and was deep in some skirt anytime the team went out. 

It was a headache for Dick to keep Gar, Rose, and Rachel, away from Jason. Thankfully Rose seemed to have shucked some of her old attraction to Jason, so Dick usually took her help with keeping the younger kids away from him. 

Dick was their leader. Jason could pout that Dick was trying to cramp his style but there was no way Dick was letting Jason free influence over the younger ones. He often wondered how it was that Jason was a perfect synthesis of everything Dick, and Bruce, loathed. Why had Bruce allowed Jason free rein like this? Was Bruce blinded by having adopted Jason? Was this a case of a strict man loosening his control because Jason was his _son_ and not ward like Dick was? It was not the first time Dick had asked himself that question.

Then there was how Jason seemed to take a perverse pleasure in disrupting Dick’s efforts to maintain discipline. Anytime Gar didn’t complete an assignment, it would be because Jason would have sweet-talked him into abandoning the project and doing something totally ridiculous like a Game of Thrones marathon. Take last night, for example. Team schedule had Gar and Connor to clean the training room equipment with Dick but both were no-shows. Dick had cleaned the entire room himself and then gone looking for the truants. He found them in Jason’s room – Connor sleeping off his drink, Gar slurring all over while Jason seemed barely affected. When he had seen Dick at the door, he had sneered. Dick had carried Gar to his room while Kory dragged Connor – in the morning, both were contrite and had listened to a lecture with heads bowed. Gar had apologised so many times since waking up, Dick dared to hope the boy wouldn’t repeat this particular error again. Looking at how Connor had been dogging Kory’s heels, he seemed to have learned his lesson as well. That left Jason. 

Who finally stumbled through the door and Dick thought _was he drunker than last night?_

“You are drunk, winecask,” he said harshly as the rest of the room fell silent. Jason simply blinked up at him with bloodshot eyes, grinning stupidly. Dick sighed. “Why do you insist on such behaviour, Jason? You don’t follow the rules, you miss out on training, you pull the kids into your capers - What is the use of you here? Why are you even here, then?”

Jason made a grand arm gesture, “You are a stuck up rich kid, Grayson. Who, here, doesn’t enjoy pissing you off? If only our fearless leader was nice enough to piss on too, eh?” He was the only one who laughed uproariously at his own joke. 

“Jason,” Dick hissed, feeling dull anger rising in his chest. “I don’t care if you mock me. But we have a mission here. You don’t understand that with your drunkard ways, your misdemeanours, your tardiness, you are mocking my mission, _our_ mission, the mission all of us here in this room would live and die for - _have_ died for. You are being disrespectful, idiotic –” 

He was interrupted by Jason’s dry laugh, “Of course I know it, Nightwing! You are always flying high, no time to even look at worthless, pathetic, drunk Jason, huh? I do these things to make you look at me for a second!”

“That is not true, Jason, and you know it,” Dick growled. The room’s other occupants had gone absolutely silent at this exchange. “Look, I don’t even know you! Bruce wants me to train you and Bruce gets what he wants, doesn’t he?! Bruce gives away my colours and my name, who am I to question his wisdom, eh?” Dick’s raised voice startled even him and so he swallowed hard and said, “I have explained this to you, I have tried scolding you, I have tried to understand you; anything that could discourage you from your bad habits, and yet nothing has worked. You just don’t listen.” Dick shook his head. He had a nebulous idea but he wasn’t keen on it. “What will make you _listen_?” Who knows, maybe it could work?

Jason staggered forward into Dick’s arm’s reach. “Wouldn’t you like to find out, Lord Nightwing,” he smirked, swaying on his feet.

Dick exhaled. “A challenge. Really Jason?”

The drunk boy shrugged, looking up at Dick defiantly. “What are you gonna do about that, huh, Lord Nigh-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Dick grabbed Jason harshly by the wrist, roughly pulling him towards him, sitting down in his chair and yanking Jason, face-down, across his lap. 

A collective gasp ran through the room. 

“If words won’t show you the error of your ways,” Dick growled, “then maybe you will learn by my hand.” With that, he brought the flat of his palm down hard across Jason’s backside. The slap rang out in the silent room. 

Jason let out a pained grunt. 

“That was for coming in drunk,” Dick hissed, raising his hand again. “That was for standing here before the team and making a mocking of their cause.” Smack. Jason groaned, fighting the urge to roll his hips forward against Dick’s thigh. He was in pain but the slaps were pushing him dangerously across Dick’s thick thighs and, to his shame, he was getting hard. Another sharp smack, and Jason thrust shamelessly against Dick’s leg and thanked his stars their fearless leader was far too angry to notice it. 

“That was for getting drunk in your room AND getting the others drunk with you, when you were charged with a task from me,” Dick snarled as he layered another stinging slap on top of the one before. Jason grit his teeth. He had not been expecting this. He took a deep shaky breath. “Dick -” he tried to whisper but was interrupted by another sharp strike across his ass. 

“Do not speak to me when I am punishing you,” Dick bristled, letting his hand rain down once again on Jason’s ass. Jason couldn’t stop the full-throated moan and he only hoped Dick and the others thought it was from pain.

“You will respect the team, Jason. You will respect what we are trying to do here. You will respect the sessions and the chores.” Dick had thrown any restraint he might have started with, and was harshly striking Jason over and over with each sentence. He varied the placement and velocity of his strikes, until Jason was shaking and whimpering in his lap, begging incoherently. What Dick and the others thought as Jason begging him to stop was, in fact, Jason begging for more. 

Dick struck again and again and again, stuttering to a stop when he felt a strange warm sensation on his leg. Jason gasped in relief and ecstasy for a moment before the pain registered and he groaned. Dick stood up depositing a groaning Jason onto the floor. The team was looking on with a mixture of amusement, embarrassment, and horror. 

Once the high of his release faded, Jason was left feeling utterly mortified. He had just come from being spanked in public. His ex-girlfriend was sneering. Jason hiccupped as his ass burnt and his pride shrivelled. At least, Dick was still pretending there wasn’t a spot on his leg where Jason had come. Jason could sense his anger still. He stood up wiping tears and looked up at Dick. 

“Do not,” Dick growled, “disobey me, Jason. I don’t care that you are Bruce Wayne’s son. This is my team and you will participate just as everything else. Is that understood, boy?”

Jason whimpered weakly. 

“Good boy. You are on kitchen cleaning duty. Get going. If there is as much as a spot, expect more of the same punishment for your ass.”

Dick watched, satisfied, as Jason limped out of the room. 


End file.
